


The Pride and Prejudice of Mr. Solo

by themidnightartemis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Hand Touching, Jane Austen - Freeform, Other, Pride and Prejudice is in the public domain, and went ham with the find and replace tool, i did not write any of it, literally just pride and prejudice with name changes, pride and prejudice - Freeform, so I literally just copy and pasted it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnightartemis/pseuds/themidnightartemis
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.
Relationships: Dopheld Mitaka/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The text for this work was taken from Project Gutenberg. As such:
> 
> This eBook is for the use of anyone anywhere at no cost and with  
> almost no restrictions whatsoever. You may copy it, give it away or  
> re-use it under the terms of the Project Gutenberg License included  
> with this eBook or online at www.gutenberg.org
> 
> Now that the pesky legal business is done, I hope you enjoy this spin on a classic.

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.

However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.

“My dear Mr. Kenobi,” said his lady to him one day, “have you heard that Naboo Park is let at last?”

Mr. Kenobi replied that he had not.

“But it is,” returned she; “for Mrs. Kanata has just been here, and she told me all about it.”

Mr. Kenobi made no answer.

“Do you not want to know who has taken it?” cried his wife impatiently.

“You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it.”

This was invitation enough.

“Why, my dear, you must know, Mrs. Kanata says that Naboo is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of England; that he came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it, that he agreed with Mr. Ackbar immediately; that he is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week.”

“What is his name?”

“Dameron.”

“Is he married or single?”

“Oh! Single, my dear, to be sure! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!”

“How so? How can it affect them?”

“My dear Mr. Kenobi,” replied his wife, “how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them.”

“Is that his design in settling here?”

“Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes.”

“I see no occasion for that. You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better, for as you are as handsome as any of them, Mr. Dameron may like you the best of the party.”

“My dear, you flatter me. I certainly have had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a woman has five grown-up daughters, she ought to give over thinking of her own beauty.”

“In such cases, a woman has not often much beauty to think of.”

“But, my dear, you must indeed go and see Mr. Dameron when he comes into the neighbourhood.”

“It is more than I engage for, I assure you.”

“But consider your daughters. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Sir Hue and Lady Tico are determined to go, merely on that account, for in general, you know, they visit no newcomers. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for us to visit him if you do not.”

“You are over-scrupulous, surely. I dare say Mr. Dameron will be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying whichever he chooses of the girls; though I must throw in a good word for my little Rey.”

“I desire you will do no such thing. Rey is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure she is not half so handsome as Finn, nor half so good-humoured as Phasma. But you are always giving her the preference.”

“They have none of them much to recommend them,” replied he; “they are all silly and ignorant like other girls; but Rey has something more of quickness than her sisters.”

“Mr. Kenobi, how can you abuse your own children in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion for my poor nerves.”

“You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these last twenty years at least.”

“Ah, you do not know what I suffer.”

“But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young men of four thousand a year come into the neighbourhood.”

“It will be no use to us, if twenty such should come, since you will not visit them.”

“Depend upon it, my dear, that when there are twenty, I will visit them all.”

Mr. Kenobi was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve, and caprice, that the experience of three-and-twenty years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character. Her mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. When she was discontented, she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get her daughters married; its solace was visiting and news.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Kenobi was among the earliest of those who waited on Mr. Dameron. He had always intended to visit him, though to the last always assuring his wife that he should not go; and till the evening after the visit was paid she had no knowledge of it. It was then disclosed in the following manner. Observing his second daughter employed in trimming a hat, he suddenly addressed her with:

“I hope Mr. Dameron will like it, Rey.”

“We are not in a way to know what Mr. Dameron likes,” said her mother resentfully, “since we are not to visit.”

“But you forget, mamma,” said Rey, “that we shall meet him at the assemblies, and that Mrs. Kanata promised to introduce him.”

“I do not believe Mrs. Kanata will do any such thing. She has two nieces of her own. She is a selfish, hypocritical woman, and I have no opinion of her.”

“No more have I,” said Mr. Kenobi; “and I am glad to find that you do not depend on her serving you.”

Mrs. Kenobi deigned not to make any reply, but, unable to contain herself, began scolding one of her daughters.

“Don’t keep coughing so, Kaydel, for Heaven’s sake! Have a little compassion on my nerves. You tear them to pieces.”

“Kaydel has no discretion in her coughs,” said her father; “she times them ill.”

“I do not cough for my own amusement,” replied Kaydel fretfully. “When is your next ball to be, Rey?”

“To-morrow fortnight.”

“Aye, so it is,” cried her mother, “and Mrs. Kanata does not come back till the day before; so it will be impossible for her to introduce him, for she will not know him herself.”

“Then, my dear, you may have the advantage of your friend, and introduce Mr. Dameron to her.”

“Impossible, Mr. Kenobi, impossible, when I am not acquainted with him myself; how can you be so teasing?”

“I honour your circumspection. A fortnight’s acquaintance is certainly very little. One cannot know what a man really is by the end of a fortnight. But if we do not venture somebody else will; and after all, Mrs. Kanata and her nieces must stand their chance; and, therefore, as she will think it an act of kindness, if you decline the office, I will take it on myself.”

The girls stared at their father. Mrs. Kenobi said only, “Nonsense, nonsense!”

“What can be the meaning of that emphatic exclamation?” cried he. “Do you consider the forms of introduction, and the stress that is laid on them, as nonsense? I cannot quite agree with you there. What say you, Jess? For you are a young lady of deep reflection, I know, and read great books and make extracts.”

Jess wished to say something sensible, but knew not how.

“While Jess is adjusting her ideas,” he continued, “let us return to Mr. Dameron.”

“I am sick of Mr. Dameron,” cried his wife.

“I am sorry to hear that; but why did not you tell me that before? If I had known as much this morning I certainly would not have called on him. It is very unlucky; but as I have actually paid the visit, we cannot escape the acquaintance now.”

The astonishment of the ladies was just what he wished; that of Mrs. Kenobi perhaps surpassing the rest; though, when the first tumult of joy was over, she began to declare that it was what she had expected all the while.

“How good it was in you, my dear Mr. Kenobi! But I knew I should persuade you at last. I was sure you loved your girls too well to neglect such an acquaintance. Well, how pleased I am! and it is such a good joke, too, that you should have gone this morning and never said a word about it till now.”

“Now, Kaydel, you may cough as much as you choose,” said Mr. Kenobi; and, as he spoke, he left the room, fatigued with the raptures of his wife.

“What an excellent father you have, girls!” said she, when the door was shut. “I do not know how you will ever make him amends for his kindness; or me, either, for that matter. At our time of life it is not so pleasant, I can tell you, to be making new acquaintances every day; but for your sakes, we would do anything. Phasma, my love, though you are the youngest, I dare say Mr. Dameron will dance with you at the next ball.”

“Oh!” said Phasma stoutly, “I am not afraid; for though I am the youngest, I’m the tallest.”

The rest of the evening was spent in conjecturing how soon he would return Mr. Kenobi’s visit, and determining when they should ask him to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Public Ball; Poe and Finn dance (twice!); Mr. Solo is definitely not tempted by Rey. Nope. Not a bit.

Not all that Mrs. Kenobi, however, with the assistance of her five daughters, could ask on the subject, was sufficient to draw from her husband any satisfactory description of Mr. Dameron. They attacked him in various ways—with barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, and distant surmises; but he eluded the skill of them all, and they were at last obliged to accept the second-hand intelligence of their neighbour, Lady Tico. Her report was highly favourable. Sir Hue had been delighted with him. He was quite young, wonderfully handsome, extremely agreeable, and, to crown the whole, he meant to be at the next assembly with a large party. Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of Mr. Dameron’s heart were entertained.

“If I can but see one of my daughters happily settled at Naboo,” said Mrs. Kenobi to her husband, “and all the others equally well married, I shall have nothing to wish for.”

In a few days Mr. Dameron returned Mr. Kenobi’s visit, and sat about ten minutes with him in his library. He had entertained hopes of being admitted to a sight of the young ladies, of whose beauty he had heard much; but he saw only the father. The ladies were somewhat more fortunate, for they had the advantage of ascertaining from an upper window that he wore a blue coat, and rode a black horse.

An invitation to dinner was soon afterwards dispatched; and already had Mrs. Kenobi planned the courses that were to do credit to her housekeeping, when an answer arrived which deferred it all. Mr. Dameron was obliged to be in town the following day, and, consequently, unable to accept the honour of their invitation, etc. Mrs. Kenobi was quite disconcerted. She could not imagine what business he could have in town so soon after his arrival in Takodana; and she began to fear that he might be always flying about from one place to another, and never settled at Naboo as he ought to be. Lady Tico quieted her fears a little by starting the idea of his being gone to Coruscant only to get a large party for the ball; and a report soon followed that Mr. Dameron was to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to the assembly. The girls grieved over such a number of ladies, but were comforted the day before the ball by hearing, that instead of twelve he brought only six with him from Coruscant—his five sisters and a cousin. And when the party entered the assembly room it consisted of only five altogether—Mr. Dameron, his two sisters, the husband of the eldest, and another young man.

Mr. Dameron was good-looking and gentlemanlike; he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners. His sisters were fine women, with an air of decided fashion. His brother-in-law, Mr. Holdo, merely looked the gentleman; but his friend Mr. Solo soon drew the attention of the room by his fine, tall person, handsome features, noble mien, and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance, of his having ten thousand a year. The gentlemen pronounced him to be a fine figure of a man, the ladies declared he was much handsomer than Mr. Dameron, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud; to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his large estate in Alderaan could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend.

Mr. Dameron had soon made himself acquainted with all the principal people in the room; he was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was angry that the ball closed so early, and talked of giving one himself at Naboo. Such amiable qualities must speak for themselves. What a contrast between him and his friend! Mr. Solo danced only once with Mrs. Holdo and once with Miss Dameron, declined being introduced to any other lady, and spent the rest of the evening in walking about the room, speaking occasionally to one of his own party. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everybody hoped that he would never come there again. Amongst the most violent against him was Mrs. Kenobi, whose dislike of his general behaviour was sharpened into particular resentment by his having slighted one of her daughters.

Rey Kenobi had been obliged, by the scarcity of gentlemen, to sit down for two dances; and during part of that time, Mr. Solo had been standing near enough for her to hear a conversation between him and Mr. Dameron, who came from the dance for a few minutes, to press his friend to join it.

“Come, Solo,” said he, “I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance.”

“I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with.”

“I would not be so fastidious as you are,” cried Mr. Dameron, “for a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty.”

“You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room,” said Mr. Solo, looking at the eldest Miss Kenobi.

“Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you.”

“Which do you mean?” and turning round he looked for a moment at Rey, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said: “She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me; I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me.”

Mr. Dameron followed his advice. Mr. Solo walked off; and Rey remained with no very cordial feelings toward him. She told the story, however, with great spirit among her friends; for she had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous.

The evening altogether passed off pleasantly to the whole family. Mrs. Kenobi had seen her eldest daughter much admired by the Naboo party. Mr. Dameron had danced with her twice, and she had been distinguished by his sisters. Finn was as much gratified by this as her mother could be, though in a quieter way. 

Rey felt Finn’s pleasure. Jess had heard herself mentioned to Miss Dameron as the most accomplished girl in the neighbourhood; and Kaydel and Phasma had been fortunate enough never to be without partners, which was all that they had yet learnt to care for at a ball. 

They returned, therefore, in good spirits to Jakku, the village where they lived, and of which they were the principal inhabitants. They found Mr. Kenobi still up. With a book he was regardless of time; and on the present occasion he had a good deal of curiosity as to the event of an evening which had raised such splendid expectations. He had rather hoped that his wife’s views on the stranger would be disappointed; but he soon found out that he had a different story to hear.

“Oh, my dear Mr. Kenobi,” as she entered the room, “we have had a most delightful evening, a most excellent ball. I wish you had been there. Finn was so admired, nothing could be like it. Everybody said how well she looked; and Mr. Dameron thought her quite beautiful, and danced with her twice! Only think of that, my dear; he actually danced with her twice! and she was the only creature in the room that he asked a second time. First of all, he asked Miss Tico. I was so vexed to see him stand up with her! But, however, he did not admire her at all; indeed, nobody can, you know; and he seemed quite struck with Finn as she was going down the dance. So he inquired who she was, and got introduced, and asked her for the two next. Then the two third he danced with Miss King, and the two fourth with Paige Tico, and the two fifth with Finn again, and the two sixth with Rey, and the Boulanger—”

“If he had had any compassion for me,” cried her husband impatiently, “he would not have danced half so much! For God’s sake, say no more of his partners. Oh that he had sprained his ankle in the first dance!”

“Oh! my dear, I am quite delighted with him. He is so excessively handsome! And his sisters are charming women. I never in my life saw anything more elegant than their dresses. I dare say the lace upon Mrs. Holdo’s gown—”

Here she was interrupted again. Mr. Kenobi protested against any description of finery. She was therefore obliged to seek another branch of the subject, and related, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Mr. Solo.

“But I can assure you,” she added, “that Rey does not lose much by not suiting his fancy; for he is a most disagreeable, horrid man, not at all worth pleasing. So high and so conceited that there was no enduring him! He walked here, and he walked there, fancying himself so very great! Not handsome enough to dance with! I wish you had been there, my dear, to have given him one of your set-downs. I quite detest the man.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn shares her affection for Poe with Rey

When Finn and Rey were alone, the former, who had been cautious in her praise of Mr. Dameron before, expressed to her sister just how very much she admired him.

“He is just what a young man ought to be,” said she, “sensible, good-humoured, lively; and I never saw such happy manners!—so much ease, with such perfect good breeding!”

“He is also handsome,” replied Rey, “which a young man ought likewise to be, if he possibly can. His character is thereby complete.”

“I was very much flattered by his asking me to dance a second time. I did not expect such a compliment.”

“Did not you? I did for you. But that is one great difference between us. Compliments always take you by surprise, and me never. What could be more natural than his asking you again? He could not help seeing that you were about five times as pretty as every other woman in the room. No thanks to his gallantry for that. Well, he certainly is very agreeable, and I give you leave to like him. You have liked many a stupider person.”

“Dear Rey!”

“Oh! you are a great deal too apt, you know, to like people in general. You never see a fault in anybody. All the world are good and agreeable in your eyes. I never heard you speak ill of a human being in your life.”

“I would not wish to be hasty in censuring anyone; but I always speak what I think.”

“I know you do; and it is that which makes the wonder. With your good sense, to be so honestly blind to the follies and nonsense of others! Affectation of candour is common enough—one meets with it everywhere. But to be candid without ostentation or design—to take the good of everybody’s character and make it still better, and say nothing of the bad—belongs to you alone. And so you like this man’s sisters, too, do you? Their manners are not equal to his.”

“Certainly not—at first. But they are very pleasing women when you converse with them. Miss Dameron is to live with her brother, and keep his house; and I am much mistaken if we shall not find a very charming neighbour in her.”

Rey listened in silence, but was not convinced; their behaviour at the assembly had not been calculated to please in general; and with more quickness of observation and less pliancy of temper than her sister, and with a judgement too unassailed by any attention to herself, she was very little disposed to approve them. 

They were in fact very fine ladies; not deficient in good humour when they were pleased, nor in the power of making themselves agreeable when they chose it, but proud and conceited. They were rather handsome, had been educated in one of the first private seminaries in town, had a fortune of twenty thousand pounds, were in the habit of spending more than they ought, and of associating with people of rank, and were therefore in every respect entitled to think well of themselves, and meanly of others. They were of a respectable family in the north of England; a circumstance more deeply impressed on their memories than that their brother’s fortune and their own had been acquired by trade.

Mr. Dameron inherited property to the amount of nearly a hundred thousand pounds from his father, who had intended to purchase an estate, but did not live to do it. Mr. Dameron intended it likewise, and sometimes made choice of his county; but as he was now provided with a good house and the liberty of a manor, it was doubtful to many of those who best knew the easiness of his temper, whether he might not spend the remainder of his days at Naboo, and leave the next generation to purchase.

His sisters were anxious for his having an estate of his own; but, though he was now only established as a tenant, Miss Dameron was by no means unwilling to preside at his table—nor was Mrs. Holdo, who had married a man of more fashion than fortune, less disposed to consider his house as her home when it suited her. Mr. Dameron had not been of age two years, when he was tempted by an accidental recommendation to look at Naboo House. He did look at it, and into it for half-an-hour—was pleased with the situation and the principal rooms, satisfied with what the owner said in its praise, and took it immediately.

Between him and Solo there was a very steady friendship, in spite of great opposition of character. Dameron was endeared to Solo by the easiness, openness, and ductility of his temper, though no disposition could offer a greater contrast to his own, and though with his own he never appeared dissatisfied. On the strength of Solo’s regard, Dameron had the firmest reliance, and of his judgement the highest opinion. In understanding, Solo was the superior. Dameron was by no means deficient, but Solo was clever. He was at the same time haughty, reserved, and fastidious, and his manners, though well-bred, were not inviting. In that respect his friend had greatly the advantage. Dameron was sure of being liked wherever he appeared, Solo was continually giving offense.

The manner in which they spoke of the Tatooine assembly was sufficiently characteristic. Dameron had never met with more pleasant people or prettier girls in his life; everybody had been most kind and attentive to him; there had been no formality, no stiffness; he had soon felt acquainted with all the room; and, as to Miss Kenobi, he could not conceive an angel more beautiful. Solo, on the contrary, had seen a collection of people in whom there was little beauty and no fashion, for none of whom he had felt the smallest interest, and from none received either attention or pleasure. Miss Kenobi he acknowledged to be pretty, but she smiled too much.

Mrs. Holdo and her sister allowed it to be so—but still they admired her and liked her, and pronounced her to be a sweet girl, and one whom they would not object to know more of. Miss Kenobi was therefore established as a sweet girl, and their brother felt authorized by such commendation to think of her as he chose.


	5. Chapter 5

Within a short walk of Jakku lived a family with whom the Kenobis were particularly intimate. Sir Hue Tico had been formerly in trade in Tatooine, where he had made a tolerable fortune, and risen to the honour of knighthood by an address to the king during his mayoralty. The distinction had perhaps been felt too strongly. It had given him a disgust to his business, and to his residence in a small market town; and, in quitting them both, he had removed with his family to a house about a mile from Tatooine, denominated from that period Tico Lodge, where he could think with pleasure of his own importance, and, unshackled by business, occupy himself solely in being civil to all the world. For, though elated by his rank, it did not render him supercilious; on the contrary, he was all attention to everybody. By nature inoffensive, friendly, and obliging, his presentation at the Cantina had made him courteous.

Lady Tico was a very good kind of woman, not too clever to be a valuable neighbour to Mrs. Kenobi. They had several children. The eldest of them, a sensible, intelligent young woman, about twenty-seven, was Rey’s intimate friend.

That the Miss Ticos and the Miss Kenobis should meet to talk over a ball was absolutely necessary; and the morning after the assembly brought the former to Jakku to hear and to communicate.

“You began the evening well, Rose,” said Mrs. Kenobi with civil self-command to Miss Tico. “You were Mr. Dameron’s first choice.”

“Yes; but he seemed to like his second better.”

“Oh! you mean Finn, I suppose, because he danced with her twice. To be sure that did seem as if he admired her—indeed I rather believe he did—I heard something about it—but I hardly know what—something about Mr. Antilles.”

“Perhaps you mean what I overheard between him and Mr. Antilles; did not I mention it to you? Mr. Antilles’ asking him how he liked our Tatooine assemblies, and whether he did not think there were a great many pretty women in the room, and which he thought the prettiest? and his answering immediately to the last question: ‘Oh! the eldest Miss Kenobi, beyond a doubt; there cannot be two opinions on that point.’”

“Upon my word! Well, that is very decided indeed—that does seem as if—but, however, it may all come to nothing, you know.”

“My overhearings were more to the purpose than yours, Rey,” said Rose. “Mr. Solo is not so well worth listening to as his friend, is he?—poor Rey!—to be only just tolerable.”

“I beg you would not put it into Rey’s head to be vexed by his ill-treatment, for he is such a disagreeable man, that it would be quite a misfortune to be liked by him. Mrs. Kanata told me last night that he sat close to her for half-an-hour without once opening his lips.”

“Are you quite sure, ma’am?—is not there a little mistake?” said Finn. “I certainly saw Mr. Solo speaking to her.”

“Aye—because she asked him at last how he liked Naboo, and he could not help answering her; but she said he seemed quite angry at being spoke to.”

“Miss Dameron told me,” said Finn, “that he never speaks much, unless among his intimate acquaintances. With them he is remarkably agreeable.”

“I do not believe a word of it, my dear. If he had been so very agreeable, he would have talked to Mrs. Kanata. But I can guess how it was; everybody says that he is eat up with pride, and I dare say he had heard somehow that Mrs. Kanata does not keep a carriage, and had come to the ball in a hack chaise.”

“I do not mind his not talking to Mrs. Kanata,” said Miss Tico, “but I wish he had danced with Rey.”

“Another time, Rey,” said her mother, “I would not dance with him, if I were you.”

“I believe, ma’am, I may safely promise you never to dance with him.”

“His pride,” said Miss Tico, “does not offend me so much as pride often does, because there is an excuse for it. One cannot wonder that so very fine a young man, with family, fortune, everything in his favour, should think highly of himself. If I may so express it, he has a right to be proud.”

“That is very true,” replied Rey, “and I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine.”

“Pride,” observed Jess, who piqued herself upon the solidity of her reflections, “is a very common failing, I believe. By all that I have ever read, I am convinced that it is very common indeed; that human nature is particularly prone to it, and that there are very few of us who do not cherish a feeling of self-complacency on the score of some quality or other, real or imaginary. Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us.”

“If I were as rich as Mr. Solo,” cried a young Tico, who came with his sisters, “I should not care how proud I was. I would keep a pack of foxhounds, and drink a bottle of wine a day.”

“Then you would drink a great deal more than you ought,” said Mrs. Kenobi; “and if I were to see you at it, I should take away your bottle directly.”

The boy protested that she should not; she continued to declare that she would, and the argument ended only with the visit.


	6. Chapter 6

The ladies of Jakku soon waited on those of Naboo. The visit was soon returned in due form. Miss Kenobi’s pleasing manners grew on the goodwill of Mrs. Holdo and Miss Dameron; and though the mother was found to be intolerable, and the younger sisters not worth speaking to, a wish of being better acquainted with them was expressed towards the two eldest. By Finn, this attention was received with the greatest pleasure, but Rey still saw superciliousness in their treatment of everybody, hardly excepting even her sister, and could not like them; though their kindness to Finn, such as it was, had a value as arising in all probability from the influence of their brother’s admiration. It was generally evident whenever they met, that he did admire her and to her it was equally evident that Finn was yielding to the preference which she had begun to entertain for him from the first, and was in a way to be very much in love; but she considered with pleasure that it was not likely to be discovered by the world in general, since Finn united, with great strength of feeling, a composure of temper and a uniform cheerfulness of manner which would guard her from the suspicions of the impertinent. She mentioned this to her friend Miss Tico.

“It may perhaps be pleasant,” replied Rose, “to be able to impose on the public in such a case; but it is sometimes a disadvantage to be so very guarded. If a woman conceals her affection with the same skill from the object of it, she may lose the opportunity of fixing him; and it will then be but poor consolation to believe the world equally in the dark. There is so much of gratitude or vanity in almost every attachment, that it is not safe to leave any to itself. We can all begin freely—a slight preference is natural enough; but there are very few of us who have heart enough to be really in love without encouragement. In nine cases out of ten a woman had better show more affection than she feels. Dameron likes your sister undoubtedly; but he may never do more than like her, if she does not help him on.”

“But she does help him on, as much as her nature will allow. If I can perceive her regard for him, he must be a simpleton, indeed, not to discover it too.”

“Remember, Rey, that he does not know Finn’s disposition as you do.”

“But if a woman is partial to a man, and does not endeavour to conceal it, he must find it out.”

“Perhaps he must, if he sees enough of her. But, though Dameron and Finn meet tolerably often, it is never for many hours together; and, as they always see each other in large mixed parties, it is impossible that every moment should be employed in conversing together. Finn should therefore make the most of every half-hour in which she can command his attention. When she is secure of him, there will be more leisure for falling in love as much as she chooses.”

“Your plan is a good one,” replied Rey, “where nothing is in question but the desire of being well married, and if I were determined to get a rich husband, or any husband, I dare say I should adopt it. But these are not Finn’s feelings; she is not acting by design. As yet, she cannot even be certain of the degree of her own regard nor of its reasonableness. She has known him only a fortnight. She danced four dances with him at Tatooine; she saw him one morning at his own house, and has since dined with him in company four times. This is not quite enough to make her understand his character.”

“Not as you represent it. Had she merely dined with him, she might only have discovered whether he had a good appetite; but you must remember that four evenings have also been spent together—and four evenings may do a great deal.”

“Yes; these four evenings have enabled them to ascertain that they both like Vingt-un better than Commerce; but with respect to any other leading characteristic, I do not imagine that much has been unfolded.”

“Well,” said Rose, “I wish Finn success with all my heart; and if she were married to him to-morrow, I should think she had as good a chance of happiness as if she were to be studying his character for a twelvemonth. Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance. If the dispositions of the parties are ever so well known to each other or ever so similar beforehand, it does not advance their felicity in the least. They always continue to grow sufficiently unlike afterwards to have their share of vexation; and it is better to know as little as possible of the defects of the person with whom you are to pass your life.”

“You make me laugh, Rose; but it is not sound. You know it is not sound, and that you would never act in this way yourself.”

Occupied in observing Mr. Dameron’s attentions to her sister, Rey was far from suspecting that she was herself becoming an object of some interest in the eyes of his friend. Mr. Solo had at first scarcely allowed her to be pretty; he had looked at her without admiration at the ball; and when they next met, he looked at her only to criticise. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his friends that she hardly had a good feature in her face, than he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her hazel eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. Though he had detected with a critical eye more than one failure of perfect symmetry in her form, he was forced to acknowledge her figure to be light and pleasing; and in spite of his asserting that her manners were not those of the fashionable world, he was caught by their easy playfulness. Of this she was perfectly unaware; to her he was only the man who made himself agreeable nowhere, and who had not thought her handsome enough to dance with.

He began to wish to know more of her, and as a step towards conversing with her himself, attended to her conversation with others. His doing so drew her notice. It was at Sir Hue Tico’s, where a large party were assembled.

“What does Mr. Solo mean,” said she to Rose, “by listening to my conversation with Colonel Krennic?”

“That is a question which Mr. Solo only can answer.”

“But if he does it any more I shall certainly let him know that I see what he is about. He has a very satirical eye, and if I do not begin by being impertinent myself, I shall soon grow afraid of him.”

On his approaching them soon afterwards, though without seeming to have any intention of speaking, Miss Tico defied her friend to mention such a subject to him; which immediately provoking Rey to do it, she turned to him and said:

“Did you not think, Mr. Solo, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was teasing Colonel Krennic to give us a ball at Tatooine?”

“With great energy; but it is always a subject which makes a lady energetic.”

“You are severe on us.”

“It will be her turn soon to be teased,” said Miss Tico. “I am going to open the instrument, Rey, and you know what follows.”

“You are a very strange creature by way of a friend!—always wanting me to play and sing before anybody and everybody! If my vanity had taken a musical turn, you would have been invaluable; but as it is, I would really rather not sit down before those who must be in the habit of hearing the very best performers.” On Miss Tico’s persevering, however, she added, “Very well, if it must be so, it must.” And gravely glancing at Mr. Solo, “There is a fine old saying, which everybody here is of course familiar with: ‘Keep your breath to cool your porridge’; and I shall keep mine to swell my song.”

Her performance was pleasing, though by no means capital. After a song or two, and before she could reply to the entreaties of several that she would sing again, she was eagerly succeeded at the instrument by her sister Jess, who having, in consequence of being the only plain one in the family, worked hard for knowledge and accomplishments, was always impatient for display.

Jess had neither genius nor taste; and though vanity had given her application, it had given her likewise a pedantic air and conceited manner, which would have injured a higher degree of excellence than she had reached. Rey, easy and unaffected, had been listened to with much more pleasure, though not playing half so well; and Jess, at the end of a long concerto, was glad to purchase praise and gratitude by Scotch and Irish airs, at the request of her younger sisters, who, with some of the Ticos, and two or three officers, joined eagerly in dancing at one end of the room.

Mr. Solo stood near them in silent indignation at such a mode of passing the evening, to the exclusion of all conversation, and was too much engrossed by his thoughts to perceive that Sir Hue Tico was his neighbour, till Sir Hue thus began:

“What a charming amusement for young people this is, Mr. Solo! There is nothing like dancing after all. I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished society.”

“Certainly, sir; and it has the advantage also of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies of the world. Every savage can dance.”

Sir Hue only smiled. “Your friend performs delightfully,” he continued after a pause, on seeing Dameron join the group; “and I doubt not that you are an adept in the science yourself, Mr. Solo.”

“You saw me dance at Tatooine, I believe, sir.”

“Yes, indeed, and received no inconsiderable pleasure from the sight. Do you often dance at the Cantina?”

“Never, sir.”

“Do you not think it would be a proper compliment to the place?”

“It is a compliment which I never pay to any place if I can avoid it.”

“You have a house in town, I conclude?”

Mr. Solo bowed.

“I had once had some thought of fixing in town myself—for I am fond of superior society; but I did not feel quite certain that the air of Coruscant would agree with Lady Tico.”

He paused in hopes of an answer; but his companion was not disposed to make any; and Rey at that instant moving towards them, he was struck with the action of doing a very gallant thing, and called out to her:

“My dear Miss Rey, why are you not dancing? Mr. Solo, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure when so much beauty is before you.” And, taking her hand, he would have given it to Mr. Solo who, though extremely surprised, was not unwilling to receive it, when she instantly drew back, and said with some discomposure to Sir Hue:

“Indeed, sir, I have not the least intention of dancing. I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner.”

Mr. Solo, with grave propriety, requested to be allowed the honour of her hand, but in vain. Rey was determined; nor did Sir Hue at all shake her purpose by his attempt at persuasion.

“You excel so much in the dance, Miss Rey, that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you; and though this gentleman dislikes the amusement in general, he can have no objection, I am sure, to oblige us for one half-hour.”

“Mr. Solo is all politeness,” said Rey, smiling.

“He is, indeed; but, considering the inducement, my dear Miss Rey, we cannot wonder at his complaisance—for who would object to such a partner?”

Rey looked archly, and turned away. Her resistance had not injured her with the gentleman, and he was thinking of her with some complacency, when thus accosted by Miss Dameron:

“I can guess the subject of your reverie.”

“I should imagine not.”

“You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner—in such society; and indeed I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed! The insipidity, and yet the noise—the nothingness, and yet the self-importance of all those people! What would I give to hear your strictures on them!”

“Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow.”

Miss Dameron immediately fixed her eyes on his face, and desired he would tell her what lady had the credit of inspiring such reflections. Mr. Solo replied with great intrepidity:

“Miss Rey Kenobi.”

“Miss Rey Kenobi!” repeated Miss Dameron. “I am all astonishment. How long has she been such a favourite?—and pray, when am I to wish you joy?”

“That is exactly the question which I expected you to ask. A lady’s imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy.”

“Nay, if you are serious about it, I shall consider the matter is absolutely settled. You will be having a charming mother-in-law, indeed; and, of course, she will always be at Corellia with you.”

He listened to her with perfect indifference while she chose to entertain herself in this manner; and as his composure convinced her that all was safe, her wit flowed long.


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. Kenobi’s property consisted almost entirely in an estate of two thousand a year, which, unfortunately for his daughters, was entailed, in default of heirs male, on a distant relation; and their mother’s fortune, though ample for her situation in life, could but ill supply the deficiency of his. Her father had been an attorney in Tatooine, and had left her four thousand pounds.

She had a sister married to a Mr. Jinn, who had been a clerk to their father and succeeded him in the business, and a brother settled in Coruscant in a respectable line of trade.

The village of Jakku was only one mile from Tatooine; a most convenient distance for the young ladies, who were usually tempted thither three or four times a week, to pay their duty to their aunt and to a milliner’s shop just over the way. The two youngest of the family, Kaydel and Phasma, were particularly frequent in these attentions; their minds were more vacant than their sisters’, and when nothing better offered, a walk to Tatooine was necessary to amuse their morning hours and furnish conversation for the evening; and however bare of news the country in general might be, they always contrived to learn some from their aunt. At present, indeed, they were well supplied both with news and happiness by the recent arrival of a militia regiment in the neighbourhood; it was to remain the whole winter, and Tatooine was the headquarters.

Their visits to Mrs. Jinn were now productive of the most interesting intelligence. Every day added something to their knowledge of the officers’ names and connections. Their lodgings were not long a secret, and at length they began to know the officers themselves. Mr. Jinn visited them all, and this opened to his nieces a store of felicity unknown before. They could talk of nothing but officers; and Mr. Dameron’s large fortune, the mention of which gave animation to their mother, was worthless in their eyes when opposed to the regimentals of an ensign.

After listening one morning to their effusions on this subject, Mr. Kenobi coolly observed:

“From all that I can collect by your manner of talking, you must be two of the silliest girls in the country. I have suspected it some time, but I am now convinced.”

Kaydel was disconcerted, and made no answer; but Phasma, with perfect indifference, continued to express her admiration of Captain Pryde, and her hope of seeing him in the course of the day, as he was going the next morning to Coruscant.

“I am astonished, my dear,” said Mrs. Kenobi, “that you should be so ready to think your own children silly. If I wished to think slightingly of anybody’s children, it should not be of my own, however.”

“If my children are silly, I must hope to be always sensible of it.”

“Yes—but as it happens, they are all of them very clever.”

“This is the only point, I flatter myself, on which we do not agree. I had hoped that our sentiments coincided in every particular, but I must so far differ from you as to think our two youngest daughters uncommonly foolish.”

“My dear Mr. Kenobi, you must not expect such girls to have the sense of their father and mother. When they get to our age, I dare say they will not think about officers any more than we do. I remember the time when I liked a red coat myself very well—and, indeed, so I do still at my heart; and if a smart young colonel, with five or six thousand a year, should want one of my girls I shall not say nay to him; and I thought Colonel Krennic looked very becoming the other night at Sir Hue’s in his regimentals.”

“Mamma,” cried Phasma, “my aunt says that Colonel Krennic and Captain Pryde do not go so often to  **Miss** Waldon **’** s as they did when they first came; she sees them now very often standing in Crik’s library.”

Mrs. Kenobi was prevented replying by the entrance of the footman with a note for Miss Kenobi; it came from Naboo, and the servant waited for an answer. Mrs. Kenobi’s eyes sparkled with pleasure, and she was eagerly calling out, while her daughter read,

“Well, Finn, who is it from? What is it about? What does he say? Well, Finn, make haste and tell us; make haste, my love.”

“It is from Miss Dameron,” said Finn, and then read it aloud.

“MY DEAR FRIEND,—

“If you are not so compassionate as to dine to-day with Amilyn and me, we shall be in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives, for a whole day’s tête-à-tête between two women can never end without a quarrel. Come as soon as you can on receipt of this. My brother and the gentlemen are to dine with the officers.—Yours ever,

“Bazine Dameron”

“With the officers!” cried Phasma. “I wonder my aunt did not tell us of that.”

“Dining out,” said Mrs. Kenobi, “that is very unlucky.”

“Can I have the carriage?” said Finn.

“No, my dear, you had better go on horseback, because it seems likely to rain; and then you must stay all night.”

“That would be a good scheme,” said Rey, “if you were sure that they would not offer to send her home.”

“Oh! but the gentlemen will have Mr. Dameron’s chaise to go to Tatooine, and the Holdos have no horses to theirs.”

“I had much rather go in the coach.”

“But, my dear, your father cannot spare the horses, I am sure. They are wanted in the farm, Mr. Kenobi, are they not?”

“They are wanted in the farm much oftener than I can get them.”

“But if you have got them to-day,” said Rey, “my mother’s purpose will be answered.”

She did at last extort from her father an acknowledgment that the horses were engaged. Finn was therefore obliged to go on horseback, and her mother attended her to the door with many cheerful prognostics of a bad day. Her hopes were answered; Finn had not been gone long before it rained hard. Her sisters were uneasy for her, but her mother was delighted. The rain continued the whole evening without intermission; Finn certainly could not come back.

“This was a lucky idea of mine, indeed!” said Mrs. Kenobi more than once, as if the credit of making it rain were all her own. Till the next morning, however, she was not aware of all the felicity of her contrivance. Breakfast was scarcely over when a servant from Naboo brought the following note for Rey:

“MY DEAREST Rey,—

“I find myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is to be imputed to my getting wet through yesterday. My kind friends will not hear of my returning till I am better. They insist also on my seeing Mr. Kalonia—therefore do not be alarmed if you should hear of his having been to me—and, excepting a sore throat and headache, there is not much the matter with me.—Yours, etc.”

“Well, my dear,” said Mr. Kenobi, when Rey had read the note aloud, “if your daughter should have a dangerous fit of illness—if she should die, it would be a comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Mr. Dameron, and under your orders.”

“Oh! I am not afraid of her dying. People do not die of little trifling colds. She will be taken good care of. As long as she stays there, it is all very well. I would go and see her if I could have the carriage.”

Rey, feeling really anxious, was determined to go to her, though the carriage was not to be had; and as she was no horsewoman, walking was her only alternative. She declared her resolution.

“How can you be so silly,” cried her mother, “as to think of such a thing, in all this dirt! You will not be fit to be seen when you get there.”

“I shall be very fit to see Finn—which is all I want.”

“Is this a hint to me, Rey,” said her father, “to send for the horses?”

“No, indeed, I do not wish to avoid the walk. The distance is nothing when one has a motive; only three miles. I shall be back by dinner.”

“I admire the activity of your benevolence,” observed Jess, “but every impulse of feeling should be guided by reason; and, in my opinion, exertion should always be in proportion to what is required.”

“We will go as far as Tatooine with you,” said Kaydel and Phasma. Rey accepted their company, and the three young ladies set off together.

“If we make haste,” said Phasma, as they walked along, “perhaps we may see something of Captain Pryde before he goes.”

In Tatooine they parted; the two youngest repaired to the lodgings of one of the officers’ wives, and Rey continued her walk alone, crossing field after field at a quick pace, jumping over stiles and springing over puddles with impatient activity, and finding herself at last within view of the house, with weary ankles, dirty stockings, and a face glowing with the warmth of exercise.

She was shown into the breakfast-parlour, where all but Finn were assembled, and where her appearance created a great deal of surprise. That she should have walked three miles so early in the day, in such dirty weather, and by herself, was almost incredible to Mrs. Holdo and Miss Dameron; and Rey was convinced that they held her in contempt for it. She was received, however, very politely by them; and in their brother’s manners there was something better than politeness; there was good humour and kindness. Mr. Solo said very little, and Mr. Holdo nothing at all. The former was divided between admiration of the brilliancy which exercise had given to her complexion, and doubt as to the occasion’s justifying her coming so far alone. The latter was thinking only of his breakfast.

Her inquiries after her sister were not very favourably answered. Miss Kenobi had slept ill, and though up, was very feverish, and not well enough to leave her room. Rey was glad to be taken to her immediately; and Finn, who had only been withheld by the fear of giving alarm or inconvenience from expressing in her note how much she longed for such a visit, was delighted at her entrance. She was not equal, however, to much conversation, and when Miss Dameron left them together, could attempt little besides expressions of gratitude for the extraordinary kindness she was treated with. Rey silently attended her.

When breakfast was over they were joined by the sisters; and Rey began to like them herself, when she saw how much affection and solicitude they showed for Finn. The apothecary came, and having examined his patient, said, as might be supposed, that she had caught a violent cold, and that they must endeavour to get the better of it; advised her to return to bed, and promised her some draughts. The advice was followed readily, for the feverish symptoms increased, and her head ached acutely. Rey did not quit her room for a moment; nor were the other ladies often absent; the gentlemen being out, they had, in fact, nothing to do elsewhere.

When the clock struck three, Rey felt that she must go, and very unwillingly said so. Miss Dameron offered her the carriage, and she only wanted a little pressing to accept it, when Finn testified such concern in parting with her, that Miss Dameron was obliged to convert the offer of the chaise to an invitation to remain at Naboo for the present. Rey most thankfully consented, and a servant was dispatched to Jakku to acquaint the family with her stay and bring back a supply of clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !NOTE!
> 
> To anyone reading this fic before 8-19-2020, there have been some major changes. 
> 
> \- Kylo Ren (aka Mr. Darcy) is now Ben Solo. 
> 
> \- Rey's name is Rey always, not Aurea.
> 
> \- Fen is now Finn. You may read her as genderbent, trans, non-binary with female pronouns. However you wish! The world is your oyster and I hope that this fic is just a pearl. I'm a sucker for a Finn and Poe romance and this was the way I chose to portray it while sticking to the story and time period. 
> 
> \- Mitaka (who was originally a Captain mentioned only a few times) is now Mr. Collins
> 
> Most of these changes were made for easy and continuity's sake. I hope that this doesn't perturb you from reading on. Thanks!

At five o’clock the two ladies retired to dress, and at half-past six Rey was summoned to dinner. To the civil inquiries which then poured in, and amongst which she had the pleasure of distinguishing the much superior solicitude of Mr. Dameron’s, she could not make a very favourable answer. Finn was by no means better. The sisters, on hearing this, repeated three or four times how much they were grieved, how shocking it was to have a bad cold, and how excessively they disliked being ill themselves; and then thought no more of the matter: and their indifference towards Finn when not immediately before them restored Rey to the enjoyment of all her former dislike.

Their brother, indeed, was the only one of the party whom she could regard with any complacency. His anxiety for Finn was evident, and his attentions to herself most pleasing, and they prevented her feeling herself so much an intruder as she believed she was considered by the others. She had very little notice from any but him. Miss Dameron was engrossed by Mr. Solo, her sister scarcely less so; and as for Mr. Holdo, by whom Rey sat, he was an indolent man, who lived only to eat, drink, and play at cards; who, when he found her to prefer a plain dish to a ragout, had nothing to say to her.

When dinner was over, she returned directly to Finn, and Miss Dameron began abusing her as soon as she was out of the room. Her manners were pronounced to be very bad indeed, a mixture of pride and impertinence; she had no conversation, no style, no beauty. Mrs. Holdo thought the same, and added:

“She has nothing, in short, to recommend her, but being an excellent walker. I shall never forget her appearance this morning. She really looked almost wild.”

“She did, indeed, Amilyn. I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to come at all! Why must she be scampering about the country, because her sister had a cold? Her hair, so untidy, so blowsy!”

“Yes, and her petticoat; I hope you saw her petticoat, six inches deep in mud, I am absolutely certain; and the gown which had been let down to hide it not doing its office.”

“Your picture may be very exact, Amilyn,” said Dameron; “but this was all lost upon me. I thought Miss Rey Kenobi looked remarkably well when she came into the room this morning. Her dirty petticoat quite escaped my notice.”

“You observed it, Mr. Solo, I am sure,” said Miss Dameron; “and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see your sister make such an exhibition.”

“Certainly not.”

“To walk three miles, or four miles, or five miles, or whatever it is, above her ankles in dirt, and alone, quite alone! What could she mean by it? It seems to me to show an abominable sort of conceited independence, a most country-town indifference to decorum.”

“It shows an affection for her sister that is very pleasing,” said Dameron.

“I am afraid, Mr. Solo,” observed Miss Dameron in a half whisper, “that this adventure has rather affected your admiration of her fine eyes.”

“Not at all,” he replied; “they were brightened by the exercise.” A short pause followed this speech, and Mrs. Holdo began again:

“I have an excessive regard for Miss Finn Kenobi, she is really a very sweet girl, and I wish with all my heart she were well settled. But with such a father and mother, and such low connections, I am afraid there is no chance of it.”

“I think I have heard you say that their uncle is an attorney in Tatooine.”

“Yes; and they have another, who lives somewhere near Jakku”

“That is capital,” added her sister, and they both laughed heartily.

“If they had uncles enough to fill all Jakku,” cried Dameron, “it would not make them one jot less agreeable.”

“But it must very materially lessen their chance of marrying men of any consideration in the world,” replied Solo.

To this speech Dameron made no answer; but his sisters gave it their hearty assent, and indulged their mirth for some time at the expense of their dear friend’s vulgar relations.

With a renewal of tenderness, however, they returned to her room on leaving the dining-parlour, and sat with her till summoned to coffee. She was still very poorly, and Rey would not quit her at all, till late in the evening, when she had the comfort of seeing her sleep, and when it seemed to her rather right than pleasant that she should go downstairs herself. On entering the drawing-room she found the whole party at loo, and was immediately invited to join them; but suspecting them to be playing high she declined it, and making her sister the excuse, said she would amuse herself for the short time she could stay below, with a book. Mr. Holdo looked at her with astonishment.

“Do you prefer reading to cards?” said he; “that is rather singular.”

“Miss Rey Kenobi,” said Miss Dameron, “despises cards. She is a great reader, and has no pleasure in anything else.”

“I deserve neither such praise nor such censure,” cried Rey; “I am not a great reader, and I have pleasure in many things.”

“In nursing your sister I am sure you have pleasure,” said Dameron; “and I hope it will be soon increased by seeing her quite well.”

Rey thanked him from her heart, and then walked towards the table where a few books were lying. He immediately offered to fetch her others—all that his library afforded.

“And I wish my collection were larger for your benefit and my own credit; but I am an idle fellow, and though I have not many, I have more than I ever looked into.”

Rey assured him that she could suit herself perfectly with those in the room.

“I am astonished,” said Miss Dameron, “that my father should have left so small a collection of books. What a delightful library you have at Corellia, Mr. Solo!”

“It ought to be good,” he replied, “it has been the work of many generations.”

“And then you have added so much to it yourself, you are always buying books.”

“I cannot comprehend the neglect of a family library in such days as these.”

“Neglect! I am sure you neglect nothing that can add to the beauties of that noble place. Poe, when you build your house, I wish it may be half as delightful as Corellia.”

“I wish it may.”

“But I would really advise you to make your purchase in that neighbourhood, and take Corellia for a kind of model. There is not a finer county in England than Alderaan.”

“With all my heart; I will buy Corellia itself if Solo will sell it.”

“I am talking of possibilities, Poe.”

“Upon my word, Bazine, I should think it more possible to get Corellia by purchase than by imitation.”

Rey was so much caught with what passed, as to leave her very little attention for her book; and soon laying it wholly aside, she drew near the card-table, and stationed herself between Mr. Dameron and his eldest sister, to observe the game.

“Is Miss Solo much grown since the spring?” said Miss Dameron; “will she be as tall as I am?”

“I think she will. She is now about Miss Rey Kenobi’s height, or rather taller.”

“How I long to see her again! I never met with anybody who delighted me so much. Such a countenance, such manners! And so extremely accomplished for her age! Her performance on the pianoforte is exquisite.”

“It is amazing to me,” said Dameron, “how young ladies can have patience to be so very accomplished as they all are.”

“All young ladies accomplished! My dear Poe, what do you mean?”

“Yes, all of them, I think. They all paint tables, cover screens, and net purses. I scarcely know anyone who cannot do all this, and I am sure I never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished.”

“Your list of the common extent of accomplishments,” said Solo, “has too much truth. The word is applied to many a woman who deserves it no otherwise than by netting a purse or covering a screen. But I am very far from agreeing with you in your estimation of ladies in general. I cannot boast of knowing more than half-a-dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished.”

“Nor I, I am sure,” said Miss Dameron.

“Then,” observed Rey, “you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished woman.”

“Yes, I do comprehend a great deal in it.”

“Oh! certainly,” cried his faithful assistant, “no one can be really esteemed accomplished who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages, to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half-deserved.”

“All this she must possess,” added Solo, “and to all this she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading.”

“I am no longer surprised at your knowing only six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing any.”

“Are you so severe upon your own sex as to doubt the possibility of all this?”

“I never saw such a woman. I never saw such capacity, and taste, and application, and elegance, as you describe united.”

Mrs. Holdo and Miss Dameron both cried out against the injustice of her implied doubt, and were both protesting that they knew many women who answered this description, when Mr. Holdo called them to order, with bitter complaints of their inattention to what was going forward. As all conversation was thereby at an end, Rey soon afterwards left the room.

“Rey Kenobi,” said Miss Dameron, when the door was closed on her, “is one of those young ladies who seek to recommend themselves to the other sex by undervaluing their own; and with many men, I dare say, it succeeds. But, in my opinion, it is a paltry device, a very mean art.”

“Undoubtedly,” replied Solo, to whom this remark was chiefly addressed, “there is a meanness in all the arts which ladies sometimes condescend to employ for captivation. Whatever bears affinity to cunning is despicable.”

Miss Dameron was not so entirely satisfied with this reply as to continue the subject.

Rey joined them again only to say that her sister was worse, and that she could not leave her. Dameron urged Mr. Kalonia being sent for immediately; while his sisters, convinced that no country advice could be of any service, recommended an express to town for one of the most eminent physicians. This she would not hear of; but she was not so unwilling to comply with their brother’s proposal; and it was settled that Mr. Kalonia should be sent for early in the morning, if Miss Kenobi were not decidedly better. Dameron was quite uncomfortable; his sisters declared that they were miserable. They solaced their wretchedness, however, by duets after supper, while he could find no better relief to his feelings than by giving his housekeeper directions that every attention might be paid to the sick lady and her sister.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Rey and Mr. Solo speak of poetry; Mrs. Kenobi, Miss Kenobi, and Miss Kenobi pay a visit to Naboo.

Rey passed the chief of the night in her sister’s room, and in the morning had the pleasure of being able to send a tolerable answer to the inquiries which she very early received from Mr. Dameron by a housemaid, and some time afterwards from the two elegant ladies who waited on his sisters. In spite of this amendment, however, she requested to have a note sent to Jakku, desiring her mother to visit Finn, and form her own judgement of her situation. The note was immediately dispatched, and its contents as quickly complied with. Mrs. Kenobi, accompanied by her two youngest girls, reached Naboo soon after the family breakfast.

Had she found Finn in any apparent danger, Mrs. Kenobi would have been very miserable; but being satisfied on seeing her that her illness was not alarming, she had no wish of her recovering immediately, as her restoration to health would probably remove her from Naboo. She would not listen, therefore, to her daughter’s proposal of being carried home; neither did the apothecary, who arrived about the same time, think it at all advisable. After sitting a little while with Finn, on Miss Dameron’s appearance and invitation, the mother and three daughters all attended her into the breakfast parlour. Dameron met them with hopes that Mrs. Kenobi had not found Miss Kenobi worse than she expected.

“Indeed I have, sir,” was her answer. “She is a great deal too ill to be moved. Mr. Kalonia says we must not think of moving her. We must trespass a little longer on your kindness.”

“Removed!” cried Dameron. “It must not be thought of. My sister, I am sure, will not hear of her removal.”

“You may depend upon it, Madam,” said Miss Dameron, with cold civility, “that Miss Kenobi will receive every possible attention while she remains with us.”

Mrs. Kenobi was profuse in her acknowledgments.

“I am sure,” she added, “if it was not for such good friends I do not know what would become of her, for she is very ill indeed, and suffers a vast deal, though with the greatest patience in the world, which is always the way with her, for she has, without exception, the sweetest temper I have ever met with. I often tell my other girls they are nothing to her. You have a sweet room here, Mr. Dameron, and a charming prospect over the gravel walk. I do not know a place in the country that is equal to Naboo. You will not think of quitting it in a hurry, I hope, though you have but a short lease.”

“Whatever I do is done in a hurry,” replied he; “and therefore if I should resolve to quit Naboo, I should probably be off in five minutes. At present, however, I consider myself as quite fixed here.”

“That is exactly what I should have supposed of you,” said Rey.

“You begin to comprehend me, do you?” cried he, turning towards her.

“Oh! yes—I understand you perfectly.”

“I wish I might take this for a compliment; but to be so easily seen through I am afraid is pitiful.”

“That is as it happens. It does not follow that a deep, intricate character is more or less estimable than such a one as yours.”

“Rey,” cried her mother, “remember where you are, and do not run on in the wild manner that you are suffered to do at home.”

“I did not know before,” continued Dameron immediately, “that you were a studier of character. It must be an amusing study.”

“Yes, but intricate characters are the most amusing. They have at least that advantage.”

“The country,” said Solo, “can in general supply but a few subjects for such a study. In a country neighbourhood you move in a very confined and unvarying society.”

“But people themselves alter so much, that there is something new to be observed in them for ever.”

“Yes, indeed,” cried Mrs. Kenobi, offended by his manner of mentioning a country neighbourhood. “I assure you there is quite as much of that going on in the country as in town.”

Everybody was surprised, and Solo, after looking at her for a moment, turned silently away. Mrs. Kenobi, who fancied she had gained a complete victory over him, continued her triumph.

“I cannot see that Coruscant has any great advantage over the country, for my part, except the shops and public places. The country is a vast deal pleasanter, is it not, Mr. Dameron?”

“When I am in the country,” he replied, “I never wish to leave it; and when I am in town it is pretty much the same. They have each their advantages, and I can be equally happy in either.”

“Aye—that is because you have the right disposition. But that gentleman,” looking at Solo, “seemed to think the country was nothing at all.”

“Indeed, Mamma, you are mistaken,” said Rey, blushing for her mother. “You quite mistook Mr. Solo. He only meant that there was not such a variety of people to be met with in the country as in the town, which you must acknowledge to be true.”

“Certainly, my dear, nobody said there were; but as to not meeting with many people in this neighbourhood, I believe there are few neighbourhoods larger. I know we dine with four-and-twenty families.”

Nothing but concern for Rey could enable Dameron to keep his countenance. His sister was less delicate, and directed her eyes towards Mr. Solo with a very expressive smile. Rey, for the sake of saying something that might turn her mother’s thoughts, now asked her if Rose Tico had been at Jakku since her coming away.

“Yes, she called yesterday with her father. What an agreeable man Sir Hue is, Mr. Dameron, is not he? So much the man of fashion! So genteel and easy! He has always something to say to everybody. That is my idea of good breeding; and those persons who fancy themselves very important, and never open their mouths, quite mistake the matter.”

“Did Rose dine with you?”

“No, she would go home. I fancy she was wanted about the mince-pies. For my part, Mr. Dameron, I always keep servants that can do their own work; my daughters are brought up very differently. But everybody is to judge for themselves, and the Ticos are a very good sort of girls, I assure you. It is a pity they are not handsome! Not that I think Rose so very plain—but then she is our particular friend.”

“She seems a very pleasant young woman.”

“Oh! dear, yes; but you must own she is very plain. Lady Tico herself has often said so, and envied me Finn’s beauty. I do not like to boast of my own child, but to be sure, Finn—one does not often see anybody better looking. It is what everybody says. I do not trust my own partiality. When she was only fifteen, there was a man at my brother Jinn’s in town so much in love with her that my sister-in-law was sure he would make her an offer before we came away. But, however, he did not. Perhaps he thought her too young. However, he wrote some verses on her, and very pretty they were.”

“And so ended his affection,” said Rey impatiently. “There has been many a one, I fancy, overcome in the same way. I wonder who first discovered the efficacy of poetry in driving away love!”

“I have been used to consider poetry as the food of love,” said Solo.

“Of a fine, stout, healthy love it may. Everything nourishes what is strong already. But if it be only a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely away.”

Solo only smiled; and the general pause which ensued made Rey tremble lest her mother should be exposing herself again. She longed to speak, but could think of nothing to say; and after a short silence Mrs. Kenobi began repeating her thanks to Mr. Dameron for his kindness to Finn, with an apology for troubling him also with Rey. Mr. Dameron was unaffectedly civil in his answer, and forced his younger sister to be civil also, and say what the occasion required. She performed her part indeed without much graciousness, but Mrs. Kenobi was satisfied, and soon afterwards ordered her carriage. Upon this signal, the youngest of her daughters put herself forward. The two girls had been whispering to each other during the whole visit, and the result of it was, that the youngest should tax Mr. Dameron with having promised on his first coming into the country to give a ball at Naboo.

Phasma was a stout, well-grown girl of fifteen, with a fine complexion and good-humoured countenance; a favourite with her mother, whose affection had brought her into public at an early age. She had high animal spirits, and a sort of natural self-consequence, which the attention of the officers, to whom her uncle’s good dinners, and her own easy manners recommended her, had increased into assurance. She was very equal, therefore, to address Mr. Dameron on the subject of the ball, and abruptly reminded him of his promise; adding, that it would be the most shameful thing in the world if he did not keep it. His answer to this sudden attack was delightful to their mother’s ear:

“I am perfectly ready, I assure you, to keep my engagement; and when your sister is recovered, you shall, if you please, name the very day of the ball. But you would not wish to be dancing when she is ill.”

Phasma declared herself satisfied. “Oh! yes—it would be much better to wait till Finn was well, and by that time most likely Captain Pryde would be at Tatooine again. And when you have given your ball,” she added, “I shall insist on their giving one also. I shall tell Colonel Krennic it will be quite a shame if he does not.”

Mrs. Kenobi and her daughters then departed, and Rey returned instantly to Finn, leaving her own and her relations’ behaviour to the remarks of the two ladies and Mr. Solo; the latter of whom, however, could not be prevailed on to join in their censure of her, in spite of all Miss Dameron’s witticisms on fine eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Dameron annoys Mr. Solo as he writes a letter; Rey schools Mr. Solo on accomplished women

The day passed much as the day before had done. Mrs. Holdo and Miss Dameron had spent some hours of the morning with the invalid, who continued, though slowly, to mend; and in the evening Rey joined their party in the drawing-room. The loo-table, however, did not appear. Mr. Solo was writing, and Miss Dameron, seated near him, was watching the progress of his letter and repeatedly calling off his attention by messages to his sister. Mr. Holdo and Mr. Dameron were at piquet, and Mrs. Holdo was observing their game.

Rey took up some needlework, and was sufficiently amused in attending to what passed between Solo and his companion. The perpetual commendations of the lady, either on his handwriting, or on the evenness of his lines, or on the length of his letter, with the perfect unconcern with which her praises were received, formed a curious dialogue, and was exactly in union with her opinion of each.

“How delighted Miss Solo will be to receive such a letter!”

He made no answer.

“You write uncommonly fast.”

“You are mistaken. I write rather slowly.”

“How many letters you must have occasion to write in the course of a year! Letters of business, too! How odious I should think them!”

“It is fortunate, then, that they fall to my lot instead of yours.”

“Pray tell your sister that I long to see her.”

“I have already told her so once, by your desire.”

“I am afraid you do not like your pen. Let me mend it for you. I mend pens remarkably well.”

“Thank you—but I always mend my own.”

“How can you contrive to write so even?”

He was silent.

“Tell your sister I am delighted to hear of her improvement on the harp; and pray let her know that I am quite in raptures with her beautiful little design for a table, and I think it infinitely superior to Miss Kilian’s.”

“Will you give me leave to defer your raptures till I write again? At present I have not room to do them justice.”

“Oh! it is of no consequence. I shall see her in January. But do you always write such charming long letters to her, Mr. Solo?”

“They are generally long; but whether always charming it is not for me to determine.”

“It is a rule with me, that a person who can write a long letter with ease, cannot write ill.”

“That will not do for a compliment to Solo, Bazine,” cried her brother, “because he does not write with ease. He studies too much for words of four syllables. Do not you, Solo?”

“My style of writing is very different from yours.”

“Oh!” cried Miss Dameron, “Poe writes in the most careless way imaginable. He leaves out half his words, and blots the rest.”

“My ideas flow so rapidly that I have not time to express them—by which means my letters sometimes convey no ideas at all to my correspondents.”

“Your humility, Mr. Dameron,” said Rey, “must disarm reproof.”

“Nothing is more deceitful,” said Solo, “than the appearance of humility. It is often only carelessness of opinion, and sometimes an indirect boast.”

“And which of the two do you call my little recent piece of modesty?”

“The indirect boast; for you are really proud of your defects in writing, because you consider them as proceeding from a rapidity of thought and carelessness of execution, which, if not estimable, you think at least highly interesting. The power of doing anything with quickness is always prized much by the possessor, and often without any attention to the imperfection of the performance. When you told Mrs. Kenobi this morning that if you ever resolved upon quitting Naboo you should be gone in five minutes, you meant it to be a sort of panegyric, of compliment to yourself—and yet what is there so very laudable in a precipitance which must leave very necessary business undone, and can be of no real advantage to yourself or anyone else?”

“Nay,” cried Dameron, “this is too much, to remember at night all the foolish things that were said in the morning. And yet, upon my honour, I believe what I said of myself to be true, and I believe it at this moment. At least, therefore, I did not assume the character of needless precipitance merely to show off before the ladies.”

“I dare say you believed it; but I am by no means convinced that you would be gone with such celerity. Your conduct would be quite as dependent on chance as that of any man I know; and if, as you were mounting your horse, a friend were to say, ‘Dameron, you had better stay till next week,’ you would probably do it, you would probably not go—and at another word, might stay a month.”

“You have only proved by this,” cried Rey, “that Mr. Dameron did not do justice to his own disposition. You have shown him off now much more than he did himself.”

“I am exceedingly gratified,” said Dameron, “by your converting what my friend says into a compliment on the sweetness of my temper. But I am afraid you are giving it a turn which that gentleman did by no means intend; for he would certainly think better of me, if under such a circumstance I were to give a flat denial, and ride off as fast as I could.”

“Would Mr. Solo then consider the rashness of your original intentions as atoned for by your obstinacy in adhering to it?”

“Upon my word, I cannot exactly explain the matter; Solo must speak for himself.”

“You expect me to account for opinions which you choose to call mine, but which I have never acknowledged. Allowing the case, however, to stand according to your representation, you must remember, Miss Kenobi, that the friend who is supposed to desire his return to the house, and the delay of his plan, has merely desired it, asked it without offering one argument in favour of its propriety.”

“To yield readily—easily—to the persuasion of a friend is no merit with you.”

“To yield without conviction is no compliment to the understanding of either.”

“You appear to me, Mr. Solo, to allow nothing for the influence of friendship and affection. A regard for the requester would often make one readily yield to a request, without waiting for arguments to reason one into it. I am not particularly speaking of such a case as you have supposed about Mr. Dameron. We may as well wait, perhaps, till the circumstance occurs before we discuss the discretion of his behaviour thereupon. But in general and ordinary cases between friend and friend, where one of them is desired by the other to change a resolution of no very great moment, should you think ill of that person for complying with the desire, without waiting to be argued into it?”

“Will it not be advisable, before we proceed on this subject, to arrange with rather more precision the degree of importance which is to appertain to this request, as well as the degree of intimacy subsisting between the parties?”

“By all means,” cried Dameron; “let us hear all the particulars, not forgetting their comparative height and size; for that will have more weight in the argument, Miss Kenobi, than you may be aware of. I assure you, that if Solo were not such a great tall fellow, in comparison with myself, I should not pay him half so much deference. I declare I do not know a more awful object than Solo, on particular occasions, and in particular places; at his own house especially, and of a Sunday evening, when he has nothing to do.”

Mr. Solo smiled; but Rey thought she could perceive that he was rather offended, and therefore checked her laugh. Miss Dameron warmly resented the indignity he had received, in an expostulation with her brother for talking such nonsense.

“I see your design, Dameron,” said his friend. “You dislike an argument, and want to silence this.”

“Perhaps I do. Arguments are too much like disputes. If you and Miss Kenobi will defer yours till I am out of the room, I shall be very thankful; and then you may say whatever you like of me.”

“What you ask,” said Rey, “is no sacrifice on my side; and Mr. Solo had much better finish his letter.”

Mr. Solo took her advice, and did finish his letter.

When that business was over, he applied to Miss Dameron and Rey for an indulgence of some music. Miss Dameron moved with some alacrity to the pianoforte; and, after a polite request that Rey would lead the way which the other as politely and more earnestly negatived, she seated herself.

Mrs. Holdo sang with her sister, and while they were thus employed, Rey could not help observing, as she turned over some music-books that lay on the instrument, how frequently Mr. Solo’s eyes were fixed on her. She hardly knew how to suppose that she could be an object of admiration to so great a man; and yet that he should look at her because he disliked her, was still more strange. She could only imagine, however, at last that she drew his notice because there was something more wrong and reprehensible, according to his ideas of right, than in any other person present. The supposition did not pain her. She liked him too little to care for his approbation.

After playing some Italian songs, Miss Dameron varied the charm by a lively Scotch air; and soon afterwards Mr. Solo, drawing near Rey, said to her:

“Do not you feel a great inclination, Miss Kenobi, to seize such an opportunity of dancing a reel?”

She smiled, but made no answer. He repeated the question, with some surprise at her silence.

“Oh!” said she, “I heard you before, but I could not immediately determine what to say in reply. You wanted me, I know, to say ‘Yes,’ that you might have the pleasure of despising my taste; but I always delight in overthrowing those kind of schemes, and cheating a person of their premeditated contempt. I have, therefore, made up my mind to tell you, that I do not want to dance a reel at all—and now despise me if you dare.”

“Indeed I do not dare.”

Rey, having rather expected to affront him, was amazed at his gallantry; but there was a mixture of sweetness and archness in her manner which made it difficult for her to affront anybody; and Solo had never been so bewitched by any woman as he was by her. He really believed, that were it not for the inferiority of her connections, he should be in some danger.

Miss Dameron saw, or suspected enough to be jealous; and her great anxiety for the recovery of her dear friend Finn received some assistance from her desire of getting rid of Rey.

She often tried to provoke Solo into disliking her guest, by talking of their supposed marriage, and planning his happiness in such an alliance.

“I hope,” said she, as they were walking together in the shrubbery the next day, “you will give your mother-in-law a few hints, when this desirable event takes place, as to the advantage of holding her tongue; and if you can compass it, do cure the younger girls of running after officers. And, if I may mention so delicate a subject, endeavour to check that little something, bordering on conceit and impertinence, which your lady possesses.”

“Have you anything else to propose for my domestic felicity?”

“Oh! yes. Do let the portraits of your uncle and aunt Jinn be placed in the gallery at Corellia. Put them next to your great-uncle the judge. They are in the same profession, you know, only in different lines. As for your Rey’s picture, you must not have it taken, for what painter could do justice to those beautiful eyes?”

“It would not be easy, indeed, to catch their expression, but their colour and shape, and the eyelashes, so remarkably fine, might be copied.”

At that moment they were met from another walk by Mrs. Holdo and Rey herself.

“I did not know that you intended to walk,” said Miss Dameron, in some confusion, lest they had been overheard.

“You used us abominably ill,” answered Mrs. Holdo, “running away without telling us that you were coming out.”

Then taking the disengaged arm of Mr. Solo, she left Rey to walk by herself. The path just admitted three. Mr. Solo felt their rudeness, and immediately said:

“This walk is not wide enough for our party. We had better go into the avenue.”

But Rey, who had not the least inclination to remain with them, laughingly answered:

“No, no; stay where you are. You are charmingly grouped, and appear to uncommon advantage. The picturesque would be spoilt by admitting a fourth. Good-bye.”

She then ran gaily off, rejoicing as she rambled about, in the hope of being at home again in a day or two. Finn was already so much recovered as to intend leaving her room for a couple of hours that evening.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Dameron takes Rey on a turn about room; Rey willfully misunderstands Mr. Solo

When the ladies removed after dinner, Rey ran up to her sister, and seeing her well guarded from cold, attended her into the drawing-room, where she was welcomed by her two friends with many professions of pleasure; and Rey had never seen them so agreeable as they were during the hour which passed before the gentlemen appeared. Their powers of conversation were considerable. They could describe an entertainment with accuracy, relate an anecdote with humour, and laugh at their acquaintance with spirit.

But when the gentlemen entered, Finn was no longer the first object; Miss Dameron’s eyes were instantly turned toward Solo, and she had something to say to him before he had advanced many steps. He addressed himself to Miss Kenobi, with a polite congratulation; Mr. Holdo also made her a slight bow, and said he was “very glad;” but diffuseness and warmth remained for Dameron’s salutation. He was full of joy and attention. The first half-hour was spent in piling up the fire, lest she should suffer from the change of room; and she removed at his desire to the other side of the fireplace, that she might be further from the door. He then sat down by her, and talked scarcely to anyone else. Rey, at work in the opposite corner, saw it all with great delight.

When tea was over, Mr. Holdo reminded his sister-in-law of the card-table—but in vain. She had obtained private intelligence that Mr. Solo did not wish for cards; and Mr. Holdo soon found even his open petition rejected. She assured him that no one intended to play, and the silence of the whole party on the subject seemed to justify her. Mr. Holdo had therefore nothing to do, but to stretch himself on one of the sofas and go to sleep. Solo took up a book; Miss Dameron did the same; and Mrs. Holdo, principally occupied in playing with her bracelets and rings, joined now and then in her brother’s conversation with Miss Kenobi.

Miss Dameron’s attention was quite as much engaged in watching Mr. Solo’s progress through his book, as in reading her own; and she was perpetually either making some inquiry, or looking at his page. She could not win him, however, to any conversation; he merely answered her question, and read on. At length, quite exhausted by the attempt to be amused with her own book, which she had only chosen because it was the second volume of his, she gave a great yawn and said, “How pleasant it is to spend an evening in this way! I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of anything than of a book! When I have a house of my own, I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library.”

No one made any reply. She then yawned again, threw aside her book, and cast her eyes round the room in quest for some amusement; when hearing her brother mentioning a ball to Miss Kenobi, she turned suddenly towards him and said:

“By the bye, Poe, are you really serious in meditating a dance at Naboo? I would advise you, before you determine on it, to consult the wishes of the present party; I am much mistaken if there are not some among us to whom a ball would be rather a punishment than a pleasure.”

“If you mean Solo,” cried her brother, “he may go to bed, if he chooses, before it begins—but as for the ball, it is quite a settled thing; and as soon as Charles has made white soup enough, I shall send round my cards.”

“I should like balls infinitely better,” she replied, “if they were carried on in a different manner; but there is something insufferably tedious in the usual process of such a meeting. It would surely be much more rational if conversation instead of dancing were made the order of the day.”

“Much more rational, my dear Bazine, I dare say, but it would not be near so much like a ball.”

Miss Dameron made no answer, and soon afterwards she got up and walked about the room. Her figure was elegant, and she walked well; but Solo, at whom it was all aimed, was still inflexibly studious. In the desperation of her feelings, she resolved on one effort more, and, turning to Rey, said:

“Miss Rey Kenobi, let me persuade you to follow my example, and take a turn about the room. I assure you it is very refreshing after sitting so long in one attitude.”

Rey was surprised, but agreed to it immediately. Miss Dameron succeeded no less in the real object of her civility; Mr. Solo looked up. He was as much awake to the novelty of attention in that quarter as Rey herself could be, and unconsciously closed his book. He was directly invited to join their party, but he declined it, observing that he could imagine but two motives for their choosing to walk up and down the room together, with either of which motives his joining them would interfere. “What could he mean? She was dying to know what could be his meaning?”—and asked Rey whether she could at all understand him?

“Not at all,” was her answer; “but depend upon it, he means to be severe on us, and our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask nothing about it.”

Miss Dameron, however, was incapable of disappointing Mr. Solo in anything, and persevered therefore in requiring an explanation of his two motives.

“I have not the smallest objection to explaining them,” said he, as soon as she allowed him to speak. “You either choose this method of passing the evening because you are in each other’s confidence, and have secret affairs to discuss, or because you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage in walking; if the first, I would be completely in your way, and if the second, I can admire you much better as I sit by the fire.”

“Oh! shocking!” cried Miss Dameron. “I never heard anything so abominable. How shall we punish him for such a speech?”

“Nothing so easy, if you have but the inclination,” said Rey. “We can all plague and punish one another. Tease him—laugh at him. Intimate as you are, you must know how it is to be done.”

“But upon my honour, I do not. I do assure you that my intimacy has not yet taught me that. Tease calmness of manner and presence of mind! No, no; I feel he may defy us there. And as to laughter, we will not expose ourselves, if you please, by attempting to laugh without a subject. Mr. Solo may hug himself.”

“Mr. Solo is not to be laughed at!” cried Rey. “That is an uncommon advantage, and uncommon I hope it will continue, for it would be a great loss to me to have many such acquaintances. I dearly love a laugh.”

“Miss Dameron,” said he, “has given me more credit than can be. The wisest and the best of men—nay, the wisest and best of their actions—may be rendered ridiculous by a person whose first object in life is a joke.”

“Certainly,” replied Rey—“there are such people, but I hope I am not one of them. I hope I never ridicule what is wise and good. Follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies, do divert me, I own, and I laugh at them whenever I can. But these, I suppose, are precisely what you are without.”

“Perhaps that is not possible for anyone. But it has been the study of my life to avoid those weaknesses which often expose a strong understanding to ridicule.”

“Such as vanity and pride.”

“Yes, vanity is a weakness indeed. But pride—where there is a real superiority of mind, pride will be always under good regulation.”

Rey turned away to hide a smile.

“Your examination of Mr. Solo is over, I presume,” said Miss Dameron; “and pray what is the result?”

“I am perfectly convinced by it that Mr. Solo has no defect. He owns it himself without disguise.”

“No,” said Solo, “I have made no such pretension. I have faults enough, but they are not, I hope, of understanding. My temper I dare not vouch for. It is, I believe, too little yielding—certainly too little for the convenience of the world. I cannot forget the follies and vices of others so soon as I ought, nor their offenses against myself. My feelings are not puffed about with every attempt to move them. My temper would perhaps be called resentful. My good opinion once lost, is lost forever.”

“That is a failing indeed!” cried Rey. “Implacable resentment is a shade in a character. But you have chosen your fault well. I really cannot laugh at it. You are safe from me.”

“There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil—a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome.”

“And your defect is to hate everybody.”

“And yours,” he replied with a smile, “is willfully to misunderstand them.”

“Do let us have a little music,” cried Miss Dameron, tired of a conversation in which she had no share. “Amilyn, you will not mind my waking Mr. Holdo?”

Her sister had not the smallest objection, and the pianoforte was opened; and Solo, after a few moments’ recollection, was not sorry for it. He began to feel the danger of paying Rey too much attention.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey depart Naboo; Mr. Solo is attracted to Rey *le gasp* and happy to see her go (uh-huh, sure dude- we all saw that hand touch circa 2005)

In consequence of an agreement between the sisters, Rey wrote the next morning to their mother, to beg that the carriage might be sent for them in the course of the day. But Mrs. Kenobi, who had calculated on her daughters remaining at Naboo till the following Tuesday, which would exactly finish Finn’s week, could not bring herself to receive them with pleasure before. Her answer, therefore, was not propitious, at least not to Rey’s wishes, for she was impatient to get home. Mrs. Kenobi sent them word that they could not possibly have the carriage before Tuesday; and in her postscript it was added, that if Mr. Dameron and his sister pressed them to stay longer, she could spare them very well. Against staying longer, however, Rey was positively resolved—nor did she much expect it would be asked; and fearful, on the contrary, as being considered as intruding themselves needlessly long, she urged Finn to borrow Mr. Dameron’s carriage immediately, and at length it was settled that their original design of leaving Naboo that morning should be mentioned, and the request made.

The communication excited many professions of concern; and enough was said of wishing them to stay at least till the following day to work on Finn; and till the morrow their going was deferred. Miss Dameron was then sorry that she had proposed the delay, for her jealousy and dislike of one sister much exceeded her affection for the other.

The master of the house heard with real sorrow that they were to go so soon, and repeatedly tried to persuade Miss Kenobi that it would not be safe for her—that she was not enough recovered; but Finn was firm where she felt herself to be right.

To Mr. Solo it was welcome intelligence—Rey had been at Naboo long enough. She attracted him more than he liked—and Miss Dameron was uncivil to her, and more teasing than usual to himself. He wisely resolved to be particularly careful that no sign of admiration should now escape him, nothing that could elevate her with the hope of influencing his felicity; sensible that if such an idea had been suggested, his behaviour during the last day must have material weight in confirming or crushing it. Steady to his purpose, he scarcely spoke ten words to her through the whole of Saturday, and though they were at one time left by themselves for half-an-hour, he adhered most conscientiously to his book, and would not even look at her.

On Sunday, after morning service, the separation, so agreeable to almost all, took place. Miss Dameron’s civility to Rey increased at last very rapidly, as well as her affection for Finn; and when they parted, after assuring the latter of the pleasure it would always give her to see her either at Jakku or Naboo, and embracing her most tenderly, she even shook hands with the former. Rey took leave of the whole party in the liveliest of spirits.

They were not welcomed home very cordially by their mother. Mrs. Kenobi wondered at their coming, and thought them very wrong to give so much trouble, and was sure Finn would have caught cold again. But their father, though very laconic in his expressions of pleasure, was really glad to see them; he had felt their importance in the family circle. The evening conversation, when they were all assembled, had lost much of its animation, and almost all its sense by the absence of Finn and Rey.

They found Jess, as usual, deep in the study of thorough-bass and human nature; and had some extracts to admire, and some new observations of threadbare morality to listen to. Kaydel and Phasma had information for them of a different sort. Much had been done and much had been said in the regiment since the preceding Wednesday; several of the officers had dined lately with their uncle, a private had been flogged, and it had actually been hinted that Colonel Krennic was going to be married.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new visitor arrives at Jakku

“I hope, my dear,” said Mr. Kenobi to his wife, as they were at breakfast the next morning, “that you have ordered a good dinner to-day, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party.”

“Who do you mean, my dear? I know of nobody that is coming, I am sure, unless Rose Tico should happen to call in—and I hope my dinners are good enough for her. I do not believe she often sees such at home.”

“The person of whom I speak is a gentleman, and a stranger.”

Mrs. Kenobi’s eyes sparkled. “A gentleman and a stranger! It is Mr. Dameron, I am sure! Well, I am sure I shall be extremely glad to see Mr. Dameron. But—good Lord! how unlucky! There is not a bit of fish to be got to-day. Phasma, my love, ring the bell—I must speak to Hill this moment.”

“It is not Mr. Dameron,” said her husband; “it is a person whom I never saw in the whole course of my life.”

This roused a general astonishment; and he had the pleasure of being eagerly questioned by his wife and his five daughters at once.

After amusing himself some time with their curiosity, he thus explained:

“About a month ago I received this letter; and about a fortnight ago I answered it, for I thought it a case of some delicacy, and requiring early attention. It is from my cousin, Mr. Mitaka, who, when I am dead, may turn you all out of this house as soon as he pleases.”

“Oh! my dear,” cried his wife, “I cannot bear to hear that mentioned. Pray do not talk of that odious man. I do think it is the hardest thing in the world, that your estate should be entailed away from your own children; and I am sure, if I had been you, I should have tried long ago to do something or other about it.”

Finn and Rey tried to explain to her the nature of an entail. They had often attempted to do it before, but it was a subject on which Mrs. Kenobi was beyond the reach of reason, and she continued to rail bitterly against the cruelty of settling an estate away from a family of five daughters, in favour of a man whom nobody cared anything about.

“It certainly is a most iniquitous affair,” said Mr. Kenobi, “and nothing can clear Mr. Mitaka from the guilt of inheriting Jakku. But if you will listen to his letter, you may perhaps be a little softened by his manner of expressing himself.”

“No, that I am sure I shall not; and I think it is very impertinent of him to write to you at all, and very hypocritical. I hate such false friends. Why could he not keep on quarreling with you, as his father did before him?”

“Why, indeed; he does seem to have had some filial scruples on that head, as you will hear.”

“Supremacy, near Mustafar, 15th October.

“Dear Sir,—

“The disagreement subsisting between yourself and my late honoured father always gave me much uneasiness, and since I have had the misfortune to lose him, I have frequently wished to heal the breach; but for some time I was kept back by my own doubts, fearing lest it might seem disrespectful to his memory for me to be on good terms with anyone with whom it had always pleased him to be at variance.—‘There, Mrs. Kenobi.’—My mind, however, is now made up on the subject, for having received ordination at Easter, I have been so fortunate as to be distinguished by the patronage of the Right Honourable Lady Catherine Snoke, widow of Sir Snoke, whose bounty and beneficence has preferred me to the valuable rectory of this parish, where it shall be my earnest endeavour to demean myself with grateful respect towards her ladyship, and be ever ready to perform those rites and ceremonies which are instituted by the Church of England. As a clergyman, moreover, I feel it my duty to promote and establish the blessing of peace in all families within the reach of my influence; and on these grounds I flatter myself that my present overtures are highly commendable, and that the circumstance of my being next in the entail of Jakku estate will be kindly overlooked on your side, and not lead you to reject the offered olive-branch. I cannot be otherwise than concerned at being the means of injuring your amiable daughters, and beg leave to apologise for it, as well as to assure you of my readiness to make them every possible amends—but of this hereafter. If you should have no objection to receive me into your house, I propose myself the satisfaction of waiting on you and your family, Monday, November 18th, by four o’clock, and shall probably trespass on your hospitality till the Saturday se’ennight following, which I can do without any inconvenience, as Lady Catherine is far from objecting to my occasional absence on a Sunday, provided that some other clergyman is engaged to do the duty of the day.—I remain, dear sir, with respectful compliments to your lady and daughters, your well-wisher and friend,

“DOPHELD MITAKA”

“At four o’clock, therefore, we may expect this peace-making gentleman,” said Mr. Kenobi, as he folded up the letter. “He seems to be a most conscientious and polite young man, upon my word, and I doubt not will prove a valuable acquaintance, especially if Lady Catherine should be so indulgent as to let him come to us again.”

“There is some sense in what he says about the girls, however, and if he is disposed to make them any amends, I shall not be the person to discourage him.”

“Though it is difficult,” said Finn, “to guess in what way he can mean to make us the atonement he thinks our due, the wish is certainly to his credit.”

Rey was chiefly struck by his extraordinary deference for Lady Catherine, and his kind intention of christening, marrying, and burying his parishioners whenever it were required.

“He must be an oddity, I think,” said she. “I cannot make him out.—There is something very pompous in his style.—And what can he mean by apologising for being next in the entail?—We cannot suppose he would help it if he could.—Could he be a sensible man, sir?”

“No, my dear, I think not. I have great hopes of finding him quite the reverse. There is a mixture of servility and self-importance in his letter, which promises well. I am impatient to see him.”

“In point of composition,” said Jess, “the letter does not seem defective. The idea of the olive-branch perhaps is not wholly new, yet I think it is well expressed.”

To Kaydel and Phasma, neither the letter nor its writer were in any degree interesting. It was next to impossible that their cousin should come in a scarlet coat, and it was now some weeks since they had received pleasure from the society of a man in any other colour. As for their mother, Mr. Mitaka’s letter had done away much of her ill-will, and she was preparing to see him with a degree of composure which astonished her husband and daughters.

Mr. Mitaka was punctual to his time, and was received with great politeness by the whole family. Mr. Kenobi indeed said little; but the ladies were ready enough to talk, and Mr. Mitaka seemed neither in need of encouragement, nor inclined to be silent himself. He was a tall, heavy-looking young man of five-and-twenty. His air was grave and stately, and his manners were very formal. He had not been long seated before he complimented Mrs. Kenobi on having so fine a family of daughters; said he had heard much of their beauty, but that in this instance fame had fallen short of the truth; and added, that he did not doubt her seeing them all in due time disposed of in marriage. This gallantry was not much to the taste of some of his hearers; but Mrs. Kenobi, who quarreled with no compliments, answered most readily.

“You are very kind, I am sure; and I wish with all my heart it may prove so, for else they will be destitute enough. Things are settled so oddly.”

“You allude, perhaps, to the entail of this estate.”

“Ah! sir, I do indeed. It is a grievous affair to my poor girls, you must confess. Not that I mean to find fault with you, for such things I know are all chance in this world. There is no knowing how estates will go when once they come to be entailed.”

“I am very sensible, madam, of the hardship to my fair cousins, and could say much on the subject, but that I am cautious of appearing forward and precipitate. But I can assure the young ladies that I come prepared to admire them. At present I will not say more; but, perhaps, when we are better acquainted—”

He was interrupted by a summons to dinner; and the girls smiled on each other. They were not the only objects of Mr. Mitaka’s admiration. The hall, the dining-room, and all its furniture, were examined and praised; and his commendation of everything would have touched Mrs. Kenobi’s heart, but for the mortifying supposition of his viewing it all as his own future property. The dinner too in its turn was highly admired; and he begged to know to which of his fair cousins the excellency of its cooking was owing. But he was set right there by Mrs. Kenobi, who assured him with some asperity that they were very well able to keep a good cook, and that her daughters had nothing to do in the kitchen. He begged pardon for having displeased her. In a softened tone she declared herself not at all offended; but he continued to apologise for about a quarter of an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming as quickly as I can edit.


End file.
